Error - Sequel of Eternity
by XiuminShock
Summary: "Mengapa bayanganmu tiba-tiba kembali dalam pikiran ku? aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih sekarang tolong bantulah aku untuk melupakannya." SeKai - Sehun/Kai.


**ERROR**

**Judul sama isi cerita kgag ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama sekali jd diharap maklum ada apanya *ehh maklum apa adanya :v**

**This is yaoi story. Kgag suka mending kgag usah baca. No bash! Alurnya kecepetan :v**

**This is story of SeKai. Sehun-seme! Kai-uke! **

**Happy reading~**

Sepertinya aku merasakan kehadiran dia kembali. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa merasakannya. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya memanggil nama ku berkali-kali. "Kai! Kai! Kai!" suaranya sungguh merdu ditelingaku. Aku mendengar dengan baik suara Kyungsoo memanggil namaku. Apakah ini hanya mimpi belaka atau memang benar-benar terjadi? Sekarang aku merasakan ada yang mengguncang pelan tubuhku. Secara perlahan aku membuka mataku. Samar-samar seperti aku melihat wajah yang selalu aku rindukan. Wajah Kyungsoo. "Kai cepat bangunlah. Aku tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah lagi seperti kemarin." Benar itu suaranya. Aku sangat merindukan suara merdu itu. Aku hanya tersenyum manis mendengar perkataannya. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan kepala ku begitu sakit. "PLAAK!" Aku langsung membulatkan mataku melihat seseorang yang ada di depan ku memukul kepalaku dengan keras. "Yaakk Kim Jongin cepatlah bangun! Aku tunggu kau dibawah 10 menit lagi! Cepatlah!" masih dengan memegang kepala ku, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang baru saja aku lihat, aku dengar dan aku rasakan. "Dia bukanlah Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mungkin datang kembali kesini." Aku hanya tersenyum miring lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk kesekolah bersama dengan kekasihku. Benar aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang. Mengapa aku masih saja mengingat akan dia?

Aku sangat malas mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Aku pergi keluar kelas sebelum guru yang akan mengajar kelas ku masuk. Aku berjalan santai menuju kelas Sehun –kekasihku- yang hanya berjarak 2 kelas dari kelasku. "Mengapa dia selalu serius dalam hal pelajaran? Kau sama saja sepertinya cadel." Aku mengumpat pelan sambil melihat kearah Sehun. "Sepertinya tidur di ruang kesehatan enak juga. Aku merasa mengantuk sekarang." Setelah melihat Sehun sebentar aku kemudian langsung berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. "Baguslah dokternya sedang tidak ada sekarang jadi aku bisa tidur sepuasku tanpa ada gangguan." Aku merebahkan diriku diatas ranjang. Masih menatap langit-langit ruang kesehatan yang didominasi dengan warna putih yang akhirnya pikiranku kembali mengingat kejadian pagi tadi saat aku mengira Sehun adalah Kyungsoo. "Aishh…sebenarnya ada apa dengan ku hari ini? mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya kembali?" Aku mencoba menutup mataku. Tiba-tiba aku merasakam pening dikepalaku.

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku bergegas menuju kelas Sehun untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan sebentar sepulang sekolah. Aku akan memaksa Sehun mengajaknya jalan-jalan meskipun dia pasti tidak akan mau dan menolak ajakan ku. Yahh aku mengerti bahwa Sehun adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka kemana-mana atau lebih tepatnya dia lebih suka berdiam diri dirumah sambil berkutat dengan semua buku pelajaran dan tugas-tugas dari guru. Tapi ayolah didunia ini pasti setiap pasangan ingin sekali jalan berdua dengan kekasihnya meskipun itu hanya sebentar.

"Sehun-ah setelah ini kita jalan-jalan sebentar ya? Aku sedang jenuh sekarang."

Sehun hanya memandang ku dengan ekspresi datarnya. Satu yang selalu aku suka dari Sehun adalah dia selalu tidak pernah menampakkan ekspresi diwajahnya. Itu membuat ku selalu penasaran padanya. Aku selalu mengatakan padanya "tersenyumlah meskipun itu jarang terlihat diwajahmu" tapi dia tidak memperdulikan perkataan ku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Kau harus janji ini hanya sebentar. Tugas dari Jung seonsaengnim tadi begitu banyak."

Aku tersenyum senang mendengar perkataannya meskipun tugas selalu menjadi alasan utama untuk Sehun. Tapi aku tidak perduli yang jelas Sehun mau menerima ajakan ku. Tapi maaf saja Sehun aku tidak berjanji kalau kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

"Kajja kita pergi."

Dalam perjalanan entah mau kemana, aku terus menggenggam tangan Sehun. Sudah lama sekali aku dan Sehun tidak jalan berdua seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti pasangan yang baru saja jadian. Aku terus menyunggingkan senyum ku.

"Bisakah kita duduk? Aku sangan lelah Kai."

"Baiklah. Kita duduk ditaman itu saja."

Saat aku dan Sehun berjalan menuju taman, aku langsung menghentikan langkahku. Aku melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar kencang. "Aku tidak salah lihat bukan? Tidak mungkin kalau dia adalah Kyungsoo?" kataku dalam hati.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau berhenti?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya aku salah lihat orang."

"Salah lihat orang? Memang orang mana yang kau lihat Kai-yah?"

Aku menatap Sehun bingung. "Apakah Sehun tidak melihat ada seseorang di depan sana?" aku kembali melihat kearah depan. Seseorang yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba hilang. Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Mungkin kau juga lelah karena berjalan terlalu lama." Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi perkataan Sehun. "Mungkin kau benar."

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dirumput taman. Aku melihat sekeliling taman. Tumben sekali taman ini tidak banyak orang. Aku melihat Sehun menutup matanya. Sepertinya dia memang sangat lelah. Aku mengelus rambutnya pelan. Menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat polos seperti ini benar-benar membuatku berfikir mengapa aku bisa memiliki kekasih sepertinya? Aku beranggapan bahwa aku menilai diriku sangat tidak pantas menjadi kekasihnya. Mengapa aku beranggapan seperti itu? Karena aku adalah tipe orang yang sangat malas dan tidak betah melihat orang-orang layaknya seperti Sehun. Aku salalu melihat tipe orang seperti Sehun layaknya kutu buku yang cupu yang suka sekali hidup dengan buku, buku dan buku. Seperti mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa adanya buku disampingnya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa betah melihat sikap Sehun yang seperti itu.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo, mereka sama-sama kutu buku yang sangat mencintai akan dunia buku-bukuannya sampai aku selalu dinomer duakan. Cemburu jelas aku merasakannya. Tapi sikap mereka sangat berbeda saat melihatku mulai cemburu dengan dunia bukunya. Kyungsoo akan tersenyum manis kepadaku dan mengajakku pergi kesuatu tempat dengan gaya manjanya. Dan itu selalu sukses membuatku luluh padanya. Sedangkan Sehun, ingin rasanya aku tertawa setiap kali dia melakukan hal itu kepadaku. Melihat Sehun yang selalu memasang wajah datarnya yang melakukan aegyeo disaat aku sedang kesal pada dunia bukunya. Dibalik flat facenya dia menyimpan sebuah keimutan yang selalu bisa mengembalikan mood ku menjadi baik.

Tapi sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengerti bahkan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku terus memikirkan Kyungsoo. Apakah aku merindukannya?

"Kai-yah…"

"Hemm…" Sehun menggenggam tangan ku.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku bahwa kita akan berjalan-jalan sebentar saja."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya. "Maafkan aku Sehun-ah. Hari ini aku hanya ingin berdua saja dengan mu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kita sudah jarang seperti ini bukan? Berjalan berdua seperti ini."

"Kau benar. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu."

"Apakah karena hal seperti itu kau tidak merengek untuk memaksa kita pulang seperti dulu?" Aku mendengar Sehun tertawa. Dia tersenyum dan menatapku. Kami berdua saling menatap. Mata kami saling beradu melihat satu sama lain.

"Maafkan aku Kai. Aku sama saja seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan buku-buku itu. Aku sangat egois tidak memperhatikanmu. Kau adalah kekasihku tapi aku tidak memperlakukan mu layaknya seorang kekasih. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah lelah dengan sikap egois ku seperti itu. Aku bukanlah seperti Kyungsoo yang bisa memberikan perhatian bila kau sudah cemburu dengan dunia buku ku. Tapi aku akan mencoba menjadi yang lebih baik darinya agar kau tidak terus memikirkannya."

Beberapa menit hanya hening yang ada. Aku masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaraku. Pikiran ku masih mencerna akan apa yang tadi Sehun ucapkan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kai. Dibalik dunia buku ku seperti itu aku selalu terus mengingat mu. Kau yang selalu bisa membuatku semangat setiap kali aku jenuh. Kau adalah tongkat ku untuk berdiri disaat aku sedang jatuh. Aku tidak menginginkan akan kehadiran orang lain disisi ku. Aku hanya menginginkan kehadiranmu Kai. Aku tahu selama ini kau masih mengingat Kyungsoo. Tadi saat kau sedang tidur di ruang kesehatan aku mendengar mu terus menyebutkan namanya. Perlu kau tahu Kai, aku juga bisa merasakan cemburu. Dan saat itulah hati ku sangat sakit mendengar kau menyebut namanya."

Aku benar-benar sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Aku sudah membuat Sehun menangis. Membuat hatinya sakit. Aku menghapus pelan air mata yang turun ke pipi pucat Sehun. Pikiran ku masih terus mencerna perkataan Sehun tadi. Astaga aku merasakan pening dikepalaku lagi.

"Sehun-ah aku benar-benar minta maaf kepadamu. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa hari ini aku terus saja memikirkan Kyungsoo. Mungkin kau benar aku merindukan akan perhatian dari kekasihku. Aku terus berusaha saharian ini untuk tidak memikirkannya tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah salah menjadi kekasihmu Sehun-ah. Aku sudah menyakiti hati mu dengan terus memikirkan Kyungsoo."

Sehun tiba-tiba memeluk ku. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didadaku. Aku mendengar dia mulai terisak. Aku memeluk dia erat dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mu Kai. Hanya kau yang mengerti akan diriku luar dalam. Akan sangat sulit untuk mencari seseorang seperti mu. Seseorang yang menerima ku apa adanya seperti ini."

"Siapa yang berkata kita akan berpisah cadel? Kita tidak akan berpisah. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu sampai akhir bukan."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dibalik wajahnya yang merah akibat menangis dia tersenyum manis. Aku menghapus air matanya pelan. Ingin aku tertawa melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah datar Sehun menampakkan segala ekspresinya sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kai."

Aku menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukan ku. Memeluknya sangat erat sampai aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku ingin seperti ini hanya sebantar saja. Melewatkan senja sore yang menemani ku dan Sehun.

"Aku memang sangat bodoh sudah membuat seorang cadel seperti mu menangis seperti ini. Tapi si bodoh ini mencintai cadel dan tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Aku ingin terus bersama mu Sehun-ah."

Sehun melepaskan –lagi- pelukanku. Sehun menatapku sebentar lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan semakin dekat sehingga tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan wajah kami berdua. Aku mulai menutup kedua mataku dan merasakan sentuhan bibir Sehun yang mulai mencium bibirku lembut. Aku membalas ciumannya dan mengalungkan tanganku dileher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Untuk pertama kalinya aku dan Sehun berciuman seperti ini. Dulu yang selalu aku rasakan hanyalah sebuah kecupan singkat darinya dan sekarang kami benar-benar berciuman.

Ciuman Sehun mulai turun ke leherku. Menjilat. Menggigit. Menghisap. Mencium sampai memberikan sebuah tanda berwarna merah keunguan dileherku. Aku tidak menyangka seorang kutu buku seperti Sehun bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia terus saja memberikan tanda itu dileherku. Aku benar-benar sangat menikmatinya tapi aku menahan tubuh Sehun untuk tidak melanjutkannya lagi. Aku tidak mau pandangan semua orang terdahap apa yang sudah aku lakukan dengan Sehun bila kami sampai melewati batas. Meskipun ini sangat berat untuk diakhiri aku dan Sehun akhirnya menghentikan ciuman panas kami. Sampai akhirnya aku dan Sehun saling tertawa mengingat kejadian yang barusan kami lakukan di taman ini.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini aku akan melupakan sejenak tugas yang diberikan oleh Jung seonsangnim tadi. Aku ingin melanjutkannya dirumah saja. Ayo kita pulang Kai."

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kekasihku hari ini benar-benar semangat sekali untuk melanjutkan hal yang tadi." Aku tertawa senang.

"Untuk malam ini kita berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang paling bahagia Kai. Kita akan manjadi satu dengan malam yang cerah ini."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar Sehun."

"Tentu saja. Kau akan menjadi mangsaku malam ini Kai."

Sehun tertawa keras sekali. Untuk kali ini aku akan membiarkannya dia melakukan semaunya. Aku akan menuruti apa kata hatinya. Hanya dengan begitu hubungan ku dengan Sehun akan terbuka kembali yang awalnya kelam menjadi cerah hanya dengan melewati malam ini saja.

**-End-**

**Ini ff apaan coba -_- sumpah gara-gara pengangguran geje dikamar gue mutusin buat nulis sequelnya "Eternity" yg kgag ada imajinasinya sama sekali -_-**

**Tapi ini ff udah terlanjur jadi yahh mau gmn lagi….**

**Terakhir dari gue…..**

**Pai~ pai~ *aegyeo bareng Xiumin oppa***


End file.
